Spy School Meets A Legacy
by Mikaelson.Gallagher-Girl
Summary: adopted from counting.blessings to see the beginning go to her account Cammie never went to Gallgher she is the chameleon and shes going to take blackthorne and gallagjer by storm. Rated T cos im paranoid
1. Chapter 7

**Hi guys Im UnicornGallagher-Girl I adopted this story from countingblessings so if you want to see the fab beginning go to her account anyways hipe you enjoy...**

_Cammie POV_

CoveOps this should be good

Obviously I knew what we were doing. I heard Joey talking to the other teachers about it. The boys are going to tail the girls at some mall in Washington.

I also saw hat I am partnered with Zachary Goode this will be fun!

As I walked in I decided to hide in the shdowows and wait for Joey and he took his time let me tell you. But then again Joseph Solomon was always one for being fashionably late... Speaking of the Devil Joe walked in with a in his hand-the partners!

I own't bore you with the details of what Joe said but he look on their faces was priceless when hey weren't allowed to nkow wher they were going. I hose this moment to come out from the shadows, "Hello Joey," everyone even Joe gasped then in my best teher voice I said "now class we better be heading to the helicopter" Oh how I do love knowing things before everyone else!

As we left I whispered to Joe "Oh You and Zachary -my partner - will be in for a surprise! Oh and might as well give me the 100$ now considering Im driving the helicopter!" You see we are going to a mall and being given 100$ for disguise and anything we need for the term. He just shook his head quickly coverung up his scrared face. I can't wait! Let the fun begin!


	2. Chapter 8

Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it's been so long had school, holiday and stuff soooo... ONce gain I am SO and btw its ment to be a plane.**

**Here it is...**

_Cammie POV_

I was ready to kick butt i mean this is my chance to to show Gallagher and Blackthorne that I am actually the chameleon. I mean how else would I know the K.Y.B Maneuver (It stands for Kick Your Butts).

I had on my pink top and jeans. It was an outfit I was fine with giving away and it wasn't as... dark as usual. Otherwise Joey would have had a fit. He thinks I should dress more like a five year old! Ha fat chance! I mean my favorite colours are red and black you won't catch me in a cinderella dress.

I hopped onto the plane my plan buzzing through my head as I waited to be put in the front. Before I knew I was ambushed AGAIN by the three musketeers.

"So you were saying before about your family..." Macey started.

"Yeah I mean you said you are the Chameleon and have an awesome family but how do we know you aren't lying?" Bex stated.

Before I could answer Joey saved me, "Cameron, get in the cockpit pit." came is voice over the intercom.

"I gotta go 'Mr Solomon' awaits," I said to the girls whose mouths had dropped from the thought of me driving the plane. "Don't worry I know how to fly this thing!" I said as I entered the cockpit.

After a smooth flight to Washington everyone got told there mission brief and I sneaked off the plane and headed towards the Blackthorne plane so that Zach would follow me.

Once he was on my tail I went into the bathroom. I saw a girl in there about my age drying her hands, so I asked her if she would do me a giant favour. I told her that this guy was outside and he has been stalking me and its really scary (as if!). I also told her that I didn't want to call the police becuase he said he would hurt me if I did. She didn't really want o wear the wig so I gave her 65$ to get her to switch clothes and wear a wig. I looked like her-Laura Smith- and she looked like Cammie Morgan. She went out first and walked to the arcade and Zach followed her. When the coast was clear I walked out the bathroom and decided to switch things up a bit. I will tail Goode.

**AN: I am not v good at describing missions and stuff so I won't explain what she did. Tell me what you thought of my mission recap cos I dont think I will do another one:/)**

I got to the Red slipper exhibit with 5 minutes spare. I tailed Zach until he saw the girl take off the wig in her car. His face was hilarious!

Joey and I waited for he girls to get back. Some of them had tails and some of them didn't.

Joey announced the results to everyone: **AN: All the Blackthorne boys are ACs except Grant, ZACH and Jonas.**

"Samuel Jacobs you successfully tailed Anna Fetterman. Daniel Adams you successfully tailed Courtney Bauer. Ethan Webb you unsuccessfully tailed Eva Alvarez. Oscar Dean you successfully tailed Kim Lee. Nick Cross who unsuccessfully tailed Macey McHenry. Theo Brown you successfully tailed Mick Morrison. Grant Newman you unsuccessfully tailed Rebecca Baxter. Max Spencer you successfully tailed Tina Walter. Finally Zachary Goode you unsuccessfully tailed Cameron Morgan." When each persons name was person there was a cry of "YES!" and a sigh in annoyance. When Zach's results where called out all the boys gasped. Wow I guess Zach is the best at Blackthorne.

**AU: Sorry for the change in font I wrote one bit on Word and the first bit straight onto this so.**

'How did you beat me?' I spluttered.

'That? That was easy Zachary' Camnie smirked. She smirked...my smirk. First she beats me and now she's stealing my smirk.

'Yeah well I was having a bad day'

'Or maybe I beat you,' she teased.

'The only teenage spy who can beat me is the Cameleon and he..'

Cammie was quick to interrupt me 'oh we are confident aren't we and anyways I am the Chamelon.私はカメレオンです. Ich bin das Chamäleon. Аз съм хамелеонl. 나는 카멜레온입니다. Olen kameeleon.

Jeez thats six languages how many more do you need' Cammie stated.

**(Japenese. German. Bulgarian. Korean. Estonian.)**

How does she know some of the most complicated languages ever!

As Cammie left the Cove Ops classroom she yelled 'oh and what made you all think the Chameleon was a boy? I mean sexist much!'

But before I could reply she was gone.

Cammie POV

I got to my dorm in 2.477 seconds (i have a great internal clock), only to be ambushed by three girls.

'So whos your family' asked and eager Macey McHenry.

'let me re-introduce myself. My names Morgan, Cammie Morgan.'

'Wait you're THE Morgan kid' screamed Bex.

'Yeah now shhh'

'Sorry'

'So now you realize why I got trained at home,' I asked, ' I mean if you got the choice come to Gallagher Acamdemy or get trained by Mathew Morgan, Rachel Morgan, Abby Cameron and Joe Solomon..'

'Mr Solomon?' questioned Liz.

'My godfather now I better get going I promised Joey Id go talk to him. see ya...'

Off to practise with Charlotte but I wasnt gonna tell them that was I?!

**Thanks for reading I will try ad be quicker updating now I am on summer holidays. I am sorry it isn't a really long update. Oh and can people PM me some ideas please I have a bit of writers block concerning after gun practise.**


	3. Notice please read vi

Hi sorry I have not written in FOREVER! :/

I am going to put this story up for adoption sooooo... please adopt

Sorry this isn't a real chapter


	4. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So no one wants to adopt this story so I thought I would add a final chapter... I know it's pretty badly written but yeah... Please pm me and adopt this story! Enjoy and goodbye ? ****ﾟﾘﾉ****? unless no one adopts and then I might write a few times when I can?****￢ﾝﾤ️❤️****the **

'Blulseye' I said to myself as I shot the target from 30 metres away dead centre. This is when Zach chose to enter the w&amp;d tent. 'H h how?' He spluttered.

Wow this was getting tiring!

'For the last time I am the chameleon...'

'Right and I'm Micky mouse! Seriously who are you'

'I am exactly who I said I was so I guess your Mickey Mouse then' and with that I put Charlotte in her box and disappeared through a secret passage.

I found myself in a secret common room. From the dust patterns I could tell it hadn't been used for about 5-6 years. I am so turning it into my own common room. I looked around and found a lounge and tv, some serious computer tech though it is a bit out of date!... I also found like a bedroom and kitchen!

When I went back to my room it was back to the full on investigation?ￂﾠ

I mean when will people give up and just realise I am amazing and better than them! Aha I'm joking I'm not as cocky as Goode don't worry! But seriously though when is he going to realise I'm the chameleon.

**Hey so thanks for reading I hope you liked it (even though it is really bad and short :/ sorry...) I just wanted u guys to have a story to read xx. please review and pm me to adopt. **

** -Girl **

**Xxx**


	5. Chapter 10

Hey guys so sorry I forgot to mention but

ZAMMIE3 has adopted this story idea. Go check out her amazing story so far. She has used the plot and story line of my story and is turning them into something really good.


End file.
